Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Black Siren's Attack/Chapter Five
Red Arrow rides into the warehouse and then the others arrive behind him. All right what's the plan? Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at him. Red Arrow (Typhuss) turns to him and Spartan (John). You two attack Black Siren and create a diversion while I rescue Kathryn and Tom so I can get them to safely says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow and Spartan. They look at him. Distract the evil villain with high pitch screaming without dying got it Spartan (John) says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at them. Look I know this is riskly but its the only way to get Kathryn and Tom out of here says Typhuss as he looks at them. Green Arrow (Oliver) looks at him. We won't let you down buddy Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at him. He looks at them. Good, now get going says Typhuss as he looks at them. They nod and head out. In the building Black Siren (Laurel) is pacing about thinking about what to do about Admiral Janeway and Commander Paris. What to do to you two hmmm Black Siren (Laurel) says as she looks at them. Before she can do what she smiled evilly about explosions erupt and she walks out and sees Green Arrow and Spartan outside. Hey there stranger long time no see Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at her. She looks at them. Oh great Arrow boy and tough guy wonder what am I gonna do oh wait I know Black Siren (Laurel) says as she sends out a sonic scream as they dodge her attacks. On the building Red Arrow (Typhuss) sees this. Good keep Black Siren busy says Typhuss to himself. Then Typhuss sees Kathryn and Tom in a building, Typhuss gets out a grappling hook arrow and fires it at the building. Typhuss comes down on the zip line and lands on the ground. Typhuss walks into the building and sees them. Typhuss walks over to them. Come on its time to get both of you out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn and Tom. Kathryn looks at him. Tom needs medical attention he's in rough shape Kathryn says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Tom and gets two emergency transport units out of his pocket and puts it on Janeway's uniform and Tom's, she and Commander Paris beam away. Red Arrow to Overwatch, come in says Typhuss as he talks into his com. Overwatch here go ahead Red Arrow Overwatch (Felicity) says over the com. Typhuss spoke into the com. Kathryn and Tom have been transported to safely, please tell Green Arrow and Spartan that they can stop fighting Black Siren says Typhuss as he talks into his com. I can't get through to them their coms must be damaged by her sonic screams Overwatch (Felicity) says over the com. Typhuss is shocked by this. Then Typhuss sees Lex Luthor and his men coming towards him as they are aiming guns at him. Overwatch, we have another problem says Typhuss as he talks into his com.